Baletnica
by Nerejda
Summary: Życie nigdy nie jest proste, trzeba zmagać się z nim zawzięcie, walczyć do końca aż do chwili ostatniej. Augusta doskonale o tym wie.


**Tytuł: ****Baletnica  
Autor: **Nerejda**  
Fandom: **Harry Potter**  
Gatunek: **dramat, obyczajowy**  
Oznaczenie wiekowe: **PG**  
Ostrzeżenia:**–**  
****Bohaterowi**e**: **Augusta Longbottom**  
Kanon: **raczej tak**  
Beta: **podziękowania za dobre oko wędrują do bajarki**  
Streszczenie: **Życie nigdy nie jest proste, trzeba zmagać się z nim zawzięcie, walczyć do końca aż do chwili ostatniej. Augusta doskonale o tym wie – ale czy rozumie przeznaczenie?**  
Disclaimer: **Opowiadania nie powstały dla odniesienia żadnej korzyści majątkowej, a bohaterowie i elementy świata przedstawionego cyklu należą do jego autorki, Joanne K. Rowling. Wszystko inne jest jednak tworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i proszę to uszanować.**  
A/N: **Charakterystyczny, specyficzny styl. Jedna z czterech miniaturek z serii o Longbottomach.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

**BALETNICA**

* * *

_W powietrzu wirują dłonie, delikatne, o wyraźnie zaznaczonym kośćcu, jakby poznaczona sinymi wstążkami skóra, napinająca się w każdym ruchu, próbowała wznieść się hen, wysoko w niebo._

Światło, padające przez na wpół otwarte okna, które ze starości ledwo co się zamykają, pada na zmęczoną twarz starej kobiety, oblicze, które widziało już wiele i jeszcze więcej będzie mieć okazje oglądać, jeśli nie na tym świecie, to na tamtym, o ile ktoś wierzy w życie po życiu. Ona nie wierzyła – zbyt wiele strasznych rzeczy widziały jej oczy, za późno nauczyła się przymykać powieki w odpowiedniej chwili, by później móc udawać, jak inni, że nic się nie działo. Że historie o strasznych czynach to tylko bajanie żądnych plotek kobiet, które bez cienia współczucia potrafią jednym trafnie dobranym słowem, jedną wymyśloną historią zniszczyć komuś życie. Za wiele strat poniosło jej serce, kiedyś waleczne i bez namysłu rzucające oskarżenia, teraz energiczne dojrzałością, jaką nabywa się jedynie poprzez gorzkie doświadczenia, żeby móc patrzeć na świat w kategoriach dobra i zła. Ona już nie umiała patrzeć i nie oceniać, patrzeć i nie przewidywać, patrzeć i nie cierpieć.

Stare dzieje odchodziły w przeszłość, podobnie jak starzy ludzie. Tylko one się nie starzały. Zegary. I Baletnice.

Przypadkowość zapisana na starych pergaminach – o, tak, Augusta słyszała nieraz od matki historię o przeznaczeniu, co plecie swe zawiłe sieci, opierając się zaledwie na kilku ludzkich postępkach. Uczciwość co za pan brat z oszustwem idzie, zmieszane niczym w kotle pełnym magicznych ingrediencji, które nie raz, nie dwa, nawet nie trzy razy zmyliły niejednego. Augusta słyszała wiele i jeszcze więcej wiedziała, lecz w tej historii każde ziarenko prawdy przeplatane wieloma nićmi fałszu było, tak że co i rusz błądziła, zbaczała z prostej ścieżki obiektywizmu, jakby poddając się blademu światłu zwodników, ufna i naiwna dzięki miłości. Na szczęście, czy to z woli losu, któremu nie w smak były te błądzenia czy może jakiejś wyższej istoty (w istnienie których Augusta nijak uwierzyć nie mogła, lecz, wychodząc z założenia, że lepiej niepotrzebnie nie narażać swego istnienia, nie mówiła nigdy tego głośno, co by ją matka, wierna dawnym wierzeniom, na zwątpieniu nie przyłapała i surowo nie ukarała) krok po kroku udało jej się odbudować całą historię.

_W powietrzu unosi się wąska wstążka, jakby zapowiedź czegoś, co nadejdzie. A może minęło? Świat pędzi do przodu, nie zaprzątając sobie głowy problemami kawałka materiału, bo jakżeby mógł postąpić inaczej._

A opowieść to dość zwyczajna, banalna, rzec można. Chłopak, dorosły mężczyzna już, co dla matki zawsze dzieckiem będzie, nawet gdy i śmierci przyjdzie pora zajrzeć w oczy, spotkał dziewczynę – spokojnie, bez pośpiechu, jak to rzadko z miłością bywa, zakochali się w sobie. Żadne przeszkody nie stały na ich szczęściu; obie rodziny, dumne niesłychanie, że ich potomstwo godnie wypełni swe dziedzictwo, nie oponowały. Jakże by mogli, gdy wojenna zawierucha mrocznymi znakami znaczyła swój trop, dom po domu, rodzina po rodzinie, nikogo nie omyliła, nikogo nie pominęła. Ślepa, nieubłagana prawie, z dawnych opowieści przywodziła na myśl boginię steraną życiem, co prawdy dochodzić chciała, więc bez słowa, bez uczynku jednego, przyjęła ciężar ślepoty jako coś, co się jej prawnie należy. Augusta nie wiedziała, czy wierzyć w baśń opowiadaną przed snem przez matkę, która, niepomna nakazów męża, z miłością pochylała się nad zaciekawioną bladą twarzą córki i opowiadała, snując historie, niektóre straszne, burzące swoim wspomnieniem łaskę snu, zaś inne przyjazne, otulające nawet lepiej niż miękka, puchowa kołdra.

„Bez dygresji jednak", napomniała się w duchu, próbując wyrzucić z umysłu niepokojące nawet teraz, starą już przecie kobietę, wspomnienia. „Opowieść czeka".

_W powietrzu wiruje suknia – delikatny materiał unosi się co i rusz, w figlarnym geście małego dziecko albo młodej dziewczyny, która w pierwszych niezdarnych próbuje swoimi wdziękami zauroczyć ukochanego. Biała ona? Nikt nie wie, każdy zbyt skupiony na twarzy kobiety, by zapamiętać szczegół równie mało warty uwagi._

Zmierzając do meritum, wszystko układało się znakomicie – ślub, jakby niosąc najlepszą z możliwych wróżb, był idealny. Dzień, który jeszcze z rana zapowiadał się na mglisty i wietrzny, w południe zaskoczył najczystszym niebem, jakie Augusta w życiu widziała. Krople deszczu lśniły na krzewach, gdy panna młoda, promieniejąc bardziej nawet niż pan młody, kroczyła krokiem dostojnym, bez potknięcia o długą suknię. Z blaskiem, jakby ukradzionym słońcu i księżycu, tak że można by śmiało pomyśleć, że dziennej światłości było za mało na ich radość, spoglądali sobie w oczy, przyrzekając to wszystko, co i Augusta prawie trzydzieści lat temu przyrzekała swojemu mężowi – i słowa dotrzymała, choć nie raz przedmioty latały w czasie ich drobnych nieporozumień, nie dwa trzasnęły drzwi na znak protestu i równie wiele razy skrzypiały stare sprężyny słodkiego porozumienia. Matka patrzyła na oboje, doskonale wiedząc, że przejdą razem każdą burzę, żadna kropla nie spłucze ich uczucia, a łza doda jedynie życiu smaku. Mijał czas w tych niespokojnych czasach; patrzyła na zegary i zastanawiała czy to już pora, czy nadszedł i jej czas – jednak nie, chwile mijały, kartki z kalendarza znaczyły kredens, a ostateczność nie nadchodziła, jakby wiedząc, że w losy świata wtrącać się nie wolno. Augusta czekała, sama nie wiedziała na co, ale czekała. Dzień po dniu, noc po nocy, aż w końcu w drżącym milczeniu syna, łzach, co spływały po jego twarzy, gdy mazał się jak małe dziecko, które przyszło do matki na skargę, otrzymała odpowiedź. Maleństwo, tak niespodziewane i całkowicie nie w czas pchające się na świat, miało okazać się jej wybawieniem od oczekiwania.

_Światło igra w siwych włosach, nadając im srebrzysty połysk. Zmrużone oczy – czyżby były ślepe jako i ona? Nie, tylko zasklepione w swojej pysze, widzą, nawet jeśli są świat rozmazany._

Przeznaczenie lubiło uśmiechać się do ludzi, stroić miny jak małe dziecko, szukać rozrywki tam, gdzie jej być nie powinno – o, tak, Augusta doskonale o tym wiedziała. Z napięciem wyczekiwała, kiedy i do nich zawita, z psotnym uśmiechem, tanecznym krokiem wejdzie do środka, bez pukania, jak przystało na prawdziwego pana. Przyglądając się ulotnemu szczęściu, które nie zdążyło nawet przeżyć poważnego kryzysu, próbowała opanować niepokój. Tik tak, tik tak, wystukiwał stary zegar stojący na kredensie, z każdym uderzeniem przyprawiając ją o szybsze bicie serca. Aż w końcu, jakby posłuszne jej zniecierpliwieniu i oczekiwaniu, szmaragdowe płomienie rozgorzały, gdy właśnie przeglądała stare albumy, przypatrując się twarzy Alcazara i przypominając sobie, jak śmiesznie marszczył brwi, gdy się złościł. I nagle w spokojny rytm starego domu, pnia wielowiecznego drzewa, co z każdym rokiem pochyla się coraz bardziej, pozbawiony żywotnych soków, wdarł się dziecięcy krzyk. Czasami Augusta była prawie pewna, że malec nie płacze za rodzicami, nie, on tęsknił za czymś, co nie było mu dane, a co, jakby na złość ich stracie, zyskał inny chłopiec. Odpędzała jednak czym prędzej te niegodne myśli, próbując wyrzucić z pamięci widok skromnego grobowca w Dolinie Godryka. Dla nich istniała jeszcze nadzieja, wątła, delikatna niczym pierwiosnek przebijający się pierwszy przez śnieg, a dla rodziców chłopca już nie – tylko to ich różniło. Martwe ciała nie uśmiechały się, choćby nawet chciały, a jej syn tak, czasami, przez sen, jakby uśmiechał się do majaków, jakby one były prawdziwsze niż szorstka pościel szpitalnego łóżka. Istniała nadzieja, podsycana i gaszona każdego dnia, który mijał, zwiększając jej niechęć do synowej. Augusta próbowała z tym walczyć, jednak bitwa zdawała się rozegrać dawno temu i teraz nie pozostawało jej nic innego, jak zbierać okruchy i budować świat na nowo, świat, w którym malec musiał być taki jak ojciec. Nie jak matka.

_W powietrzu wirują słowa – a może to tylko ukarani wiecznym milczeniem słyszą myśli wykradzione na chwilę, która właśnie mija? Może to część ich kary, może, albowiem milczenie nagrodą jest tylko dla niewinnych._

Mijały dni, mijały lata, a z każdą uciekającą chwilą w chłopcu było więcej _jej _niż jego. Dlaczego? Augusta przecież tak bardzo się starała, dzień po dniu próbowała zaszczepić mu szlachetność, choć cząstkę tej odwagi, szaleńczej, brawurowej, co nie boi się niczego, odwagi mężczyzny, jakim był jego ojciec, a wcześniej jego ojciec i jego ojciec, długa linia ojców słynących z męstwa przyprawionego szczyptą szaleństwa. Jednak chłopiec oporny był na wiedzą, którą starała mu się wszczepić babka. I nagle, gdy już prawie pogodziła się z losem, przyszedł list ze szkoły. Jej chłopiec, dziedzic, w końcu stanął twarzą w twarz ze sobą i zwyciężył. Przykryła radość i budzącą się w sercu nadzieję, że może w końcu, wreszcie w _jej _twarzy znajdzie swojego syna, i czekała na powrót wnuczka. Nic się jednak nie zmieniło, żaden grom nie spadł z nieba, słońce nadal świeciło jasno, a chłopiec uśmiechał się nadal z tą naiwnością, której tak nienawidziła. Chciała, żeby był świadomy, chciała, żeby walczył, chciała, żeby był jej synem. I znów ukryła swe myśli pod szorstką powłoką, udawała, że uczucia dławiące jej serce po nocach nie istnieją, z wiarą, że pewnego dnia i twarz syna uda jej się dojrzeć w nieregularnych rysach chłopca. Świat pędził do przodu, nie czekając na energiczną staruszkę, jakby uciekał przed czerwoną torbą, doskonale wiedząc, co się tam kryje. Augusta nigdy nie była przekonana, czy to, co widzi w oczach chłopca, to strach czy miłość. A może oba? Wychowana w starym, dobrym stylu wiedziała, że czasami te uczucia splatały się w jeden węzeł, tak trudny do rozplątania, jak zawiłe bywały relacje między ludźmi i kiedy pewnego dnia zamiast znajomego widoku ujrzała w nich coś innego, tak bardzo odmiennego, że aż zadrżało jej serce. Zmusiła się do spokoju, udawała, że nie widzi determinacji na pyzatej buzi, która jakby z każdym dniem słonecznych wakacji nabierała coraz więcej cech, o które od tak dawna się modliła. I nagle świat zachwiał się na swoich posadach, gdy i przeznaczenie postanowiło wtrącić się ponownie w ich losy. Pospieszyła tam, gdzie jej serce nakazywało, nie tracąc ani sekundy, dumna, władcza, taka sama, jaką ukochał ją Alcazar i walczyła, ramię w ramię przy tym, którego przez całe życie próbowała wyhartować, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że iskra czekała tylko na właściwą motywację i kiedy wreszcie ta się pojawiała, nikt i nic nie mógł jej zatrzymać – wybuchła jasnym płomieniem, co nigdy się nie spala. I nagle Augusta odkryła, że milczenie również może być siłą, zaciskanie zębów i życie mimo wszystko to również sposób walki, a serca, zarówno stare i młode, mogą bić tym samym rytmem. Już nigdy nie szukała w twarzy chłopca _jego _oblicza, nie musiała.

_Prawda ukryta w milczeniu, w przypadku, w miłości. Prawda, co nigdy nie umiera i za którą palą na stosie. Prawda, co kryje się w pustych oczodołach. Prawda, która raz jeszcze wiruje w tańcu. Baletnica w ogniu samotności, niezrozumiała, nieoznaczona, przypadkowa._


End file.
